


Follow Your Heart

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Smutember 2020, soft girls being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Rose wants to try something new with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Smutember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Follow Your Heart

Rose loved spending time with her girlfriend. She loved curling up on Juleka’s bed with her, some cartoon playing in the background while they exchanged languid kisses, hands exploring each other.

And Rose especially loved when at some point, Juleka would move her head between her legs and bring Rose to insane heights of pleasure.

One day, as the two were kissing, clothes mostly shed, hands between each others’ legs, Rose murmured, “I want to taste you.”

Juleka froze. She scooted slightly away, so Rose wasn’t touching her anymore. “I—are you sure?”

“Please, Jules,” Rose replied. “I love you, and I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel. Why won’t you let me?”

Juleka turned her face against the mattress and muttered something inaudible.

“What?”

“What if you don’t like it?” she repeated, still not looking at Rose.

“Oh, Jules,” Rose murmured, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek. “I love _every_ part of you. No matter what.”

“But—you like _men_ ,” Juleka replied. “What if I’m just…”

“Is that all that’s been bothering you? You _know_ I’m bi. You _know_ it doesn’t matter to me. I’ve touched you before!”

“I know!” Juleka exclaimed, louder than she ever was normally. “It’s stupid. I’m sorry. Rose, let me just—” She moved her hands to the blonde’s thighs, trying to spread her apart, but Rose was faster. She moved to straddle her goth lover, pinning her down to the mattress.

“ _No_ ,” she said forcefully. “I’m going to kiss you, and then I’m going to lick your beautiful pussy until you come on my face, and you’re going to feel just as loved as you make me feel. Got it?”

Juleka just stared at her, wide-eyed, but then slowly smiled. “O-okay…”

Rose’s lips met hers, a hungry, passionate kiss unlike most of the ones they’d shared. She was a girl on a mission now, and she was determined to see it through.

She kissed down Juleka’s body, lips worshipping pale skin, laving attention on her breasts, her stomach. Juleka groaned when Rose’s mouth was against her hips, her teeth on the hem of her underwear, slowly dragging it down.

“Oh, Juleka,” Rose breathed, seeing her girlfriend bared before her for the first time. “You’re so beautiful.”

She was quick to press a kiss to Juleka’s folds, not at all shy about touching her. She admired the goth girl’s pussy, pink, dewy folds under a thatch of black hair. She licked the soft skin, earning a groan from her girlfriend.

“You can use your hand,” Juleka murmured. “To, uh, open it.”

Rose nodded, and pressed her fingers to Juleka’s pussy, spreading her apart with her fingers. She gasped. “Jules, you’re so _pink_! It’s so pretty!”

Juleka blushed, moving her arm over her face, but she soon brought that arm down to grasp at the sheets below her as Rose began to explore her with her tongue. She was inexperienced, but eager, not shying away from her girlfriend at all. She licked, sucked at her folds, her clit, her tongue pushing against her until it slipped deeper into her.

Rose _moaned_ against her pussy, clearly enjoying the taste. Juleka moved her hands through her short, soft hair, practically grasping her face against her.

“Gah— _Rose_ , Rose!” she cried, one hand gripping at the sheets as she fought to stay still, not wanting to overwhelm the blonde.

Rose responded by moving her hand to slide her fingers into Juleka, inviting her to buck her hips and fuck herself on her fingers, her face. Her other hand was between her own legs, furiously rubbing herself as she enjoyed the erotic thrill of Juleka’s taste, Juleka’s moans.

Juleka’s cries grew louder than she ever was before, her hips snapping up, grinding against Rose’s mouth as she reached her peak. She _screamed_ Rose’s name as she came, the sound definitely echoing through the houseboat. She could swear she saw stars before landing back in reality, where Rose’s tongue was still giving her short, soft licks against her sensitive clit.

“Holy _shit_ ,” she mumbled happily. “Rose, you’re amazing.”

Rose’s head popped up from between her thighs, and she smiled widely. “Juleka, you taste _so good_. I don’t want to be done yet…”

Juleka smiled. “Y-you can keep going. As long as you want.”

Rose grinned and dove back into her girlfriend’s pussy, eager to taste her again and again and again.


End file.
